The subject matter herein relates generally to power terminal connectors for connector systems.
Power terminal connectors are used in different types of connector systems. One application is an automotive application, such as for connectors of a battery of a vehicle. Some known power terminal connectors that connect between batteries use a flexible cable to allow for variation in positioning and vibration, however such power terminal connectors are typically bolt and nut connections to the terminals of the battery. Such systems require many parts and a lengthy assembly time to the batteries. Such systems have over-torque, under-torque and cross thread problems.
Some known power terminal connectors are quick connection type connectors to overcome the lengthy assembly time and torque issues of the nut and bolt connections. For example, each battery may have a pin or blade and the jumper between the batteries includes power terminal connectors at each end of a cable or other interconnecting component that are pressed onto the pins or blades of adjacent batteries to make the electrical connection therebetween. The power terminal connectors typically have a terminal body that receives a spring contact. The spring contact creates a power path between the terminal body and a power terminal of the battery. Such jumpers include many parts and are typically more expensive than nut and bolt type of connectors.
An additional problem is that the components of the system need special handling to deal with high voltage, such as covers for all of the metal parts to avoid accidental touching. Such covers add additional components to the systems.
A need remains for a power terminal connector system that provides a quick connection, a flexible connection distance, is safe to handle and/or is cost effective.